Beautifully Wanted
by Kicho-Keynote
Summary: Neji,a successful business man, lived a lonely, unmarried life until he met her.Dragged to a fashion show by Lee and his new fiance, Neji wasn't expecting to have the woman of his dreams head his way proudly in what could be called the worlds ugliest designs ever, but he sure as hell didn't object to it either, not when someone as beautiful as her was wearing it. Rated M for Lemon


**Disclaimer: I don't own this Manga/Anime**

**Bunny idea by: Plain Vanilla**

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the wait...again. (Oh gosh I'm horrible)**

**AA/N: Yeah…that part before the ending is Lemon…or maybe lime/ norderline smut, idk how well I am at writing those out, so do tell if you enjoyed**

**AAA/N: Shit this is long!**

* * *

It had been about a year ever since Lee has found the quote unquote, love of his life and that was only bad news for most everyone else around him. People like Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara and his brother, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and of course Neji Hyuga, his "best friend", have all suffered the "Beautiful blessing that is my fiancé" speech at some point in their lives each month. As for Neji, though, he has had to suffer through it more than everyone else because, out of everyone, he's the only one Lee thinks to go to first. No matter how busy Neji is, Lee always finds some excuse to go see him and talk, and carry a business conversation into a conversation about Qui Na, his fiancé.

Don't get him wrong though, Neji, at first, secretly enjoyed listening to Lee's latest love interest before they started talking. He even took the time to remember most of everything he had told him about his meet with Qui Na. He had remembered that Lee met her through Haruno Sakura, a girl he used to be so infatuated with that he would often visit her at her job to give her flowers or chocolate or something else around that level. But that one day changed everything. He had seen her there next to Sakura with a few papers in hand. He was so caught off guard by her presence that he instantly hid the teddy bear he got for Sakura behind his back, and, after Qui Na talked to him and literally laughed at something he said wholeheartedly, he fell head over hills for her. After that he would visit looking for Qui Na while acting like he was visiting Sakura. In fact, it was her that set up the two's first date. Ever since then they have been seeing each other. It was this year that Lee proposed and she said yes.

However, what Lee didn't know was that about around the second date, Lee's stories about his time with Qui Na were getting rather annoying because soon after he was done telling his story, Lee would bring Neji into things and start talking nonsense about getting him to marry one of Qui Na's cousin's so that the two of them could be related. And though Neji had to admit that Qui Na was a beautiful woman he also knew that he was not interested in a blind date or anything of the sorts. Right now, Neji was too focused on work to think about relationships. Besides, the possibility that his uncle would accept the woman they brought to him was very low.

Yet, even so, after he was more than certain that the possibilities were low, how was he still here, at this moment, with Lee and his fiancé at the least likely place he would have ever expected to be; at a fashion show. Why? Because apparently, one of Qui Na's cousins works as a model, and a very well-known one at that, and Neji was sure to embarrass himself here since he knew nothing about no one here.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Neji-san?" Qui Na asked earnestly. She smile his way, hoping that she would get a good answer from him, but Neji was the least bit interested in this "Fashion Show" so to say. He didn't like none of this. Being around people he didn't know, not being comfortable in the chair he was in, sitting too close to the stage and the lights, and being in an unknown area as well, it was too much for him. Besides, at this moment he needed to be at work, doing things that actually matter, not being at a fashion show to watch people that he didn't even know walk across an overly exaggerated stage.

"Honestly..."Neji started as he watched her happy face fade little to his sudden dark aura. "I'm not. I don't see why I am here?"

"I see." Qui Na sighed as she sunk in her seat, disappointed from his response.

Neji still watched her with unreadable eyes. Normally, he wouldn't care a lick about a woman's feelings being hurt. He didn't understand why he didn't, but he didn't, he never did so it was inevitable the way he just watched her, but, in this case, he also couldn't stop himself from looking back, occasionally, at Lee who was practically seething from his "rudeness" towards his fiancé. So, with a sigh, Neji turned in his seat, readjusted his bum to a more comfortable position then focused back at the stage. "But I guess I can try to fell a little...excited during the show."

Qui Na looked at him with wide eyes that screamed enthusiastically about how happy she was to hear that from him. In hindsight, it was probably because she felt that she needed to be as close to Lee's friends as he was, or at least get on a scale high enough to be remembered when something was needed. She too turned in her seat and focused on the stage once again with a new view on enjoyment for Neji. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hn." Neji grunted before looking back once more at Lee who was now smiling sweetly at both him and Qui Na. Neji rolled his eyes at his friends easy attitude on things before sinking a little further into his seat hoping that it would make things better for his enjoyment.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Qui Na asked.

Neji was about to say something, probably a false denial, when Qui Na stood and waved a woman over faster than he could have ever done at any private event. It made him wonder exactly how well known she was outside her every day, low-paying, job. Before he could fully comprehend even that, the woman reappeared with a cushion for each one of them, handing Neji his first.

He bowed a little in thanks before adjusting it and sitting down, felling significantly better than he ever did before in that plastic chair. He then turned to Qui Na. "Thank you."

She smiled his way before turning back to the stage, eager as ever for the moment the lights got dim and the music would begin, but Neji felt it was necessary for him to talk to her a little more, for Lee's sake, because it was more than obvious why Lee found it necessary for the both of them to sit next to each other.

_He probably doesn't want me to talk business to him while the show is going on._ He thought. So, instead of targeting Lee as he had planned, Neji turned to Qui Na, tapping her on her shoulder. "So you have a cousin that's in the modeling business?" He asked, nodding to himself. "That's cool. Which one is she?"

Neji almost gagged in his attempt at being "social". It hurt him, and, quite frankly his ego, so bad that he was considering leaving to cool off before this evening's lunch came back up at the wrong place and time. When Qui Na smiled at him and nodded sweetly, matters for Neji's stomach only got worse, but he held it in, that sickly sweetness he had to push out from the pits of his soul, and grimaced while he did so. Luckily for him, Qui Na didn't seem to realize that.

"Yes." She responded before turning back to the stage. "I'll point her out when she comes across the stage, okay?"

"That would be helpful, yes." Neji answered before he too turned and relaxed his tenses shoulders. He was glad that socialization time was over, and that he could now sit back and relax while zoning out this trash show they called entertaining. He thought about checking his phone for any new emails since he was sure to have gotten some since the past hour, but he was aware of both Lee and Qui Na watching him from the corners of their eyes the moment he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down, so that was out of the question. So he just sat there, bored out of his mind as he waited for what felt like an eternity before the lights finally dimmed and the music started playing. Yet even so, he felt rather bored instead of uplifted like the other members in the audience.

However, when the first model came out in some ridiculously over-the-top outfit that looked more like a weapon than anything else, he found himself trying not to laugh at how awkward she looked in something so...heavy. Though he had to give her props for not falling once on that stage in those heels. The next girl to come was just as bad. If Neji had to describe the way the outfit looked on that woman, he would call it road kill. From the top of her birds nest head, to the bottom of her possibly Chinchilla cuffed boots, Neji could think of nothing else but that. And that was how the night seemed to play out for him; with the models coming out dressed in garbage labeled as highway robbery, to him making connections with ludicrous items then trying to hold back his laughter. Though that was a fail considering he was getting an evil eye from mostly everyone within a 5 yard radius. But, on the bright side, he was having fun, and he couldn't wait to see Qui Na's cousin walk across the stage in something just as bad.

"She's coming up after these last three." Qui Na said warily towards Neji.

"Hn." He grunted, feeling rather amused. He could tell that from the sound of her voice, Qui Na was slowly regretting wanting to introduce Neji to her cousin. It was obvious, though, that she was really worried about him laughing at her just as hard as he did to the others, no hold backs.

_Rags-No-Riches._ He thought as one girl passed them by. _A beach towel...a tattered, overly used, pathetic excuse for a beach towel... Oh wow, this one looks like a cheap prostitute trying to make herself seem more worthwhile! What were these people thinking?_

Neji chuckled one last time, wiping away the tears that formed before he sighed in bliss. He had to calm down a little after all, so he took the time for the other woman to reach the midpoint of the stage to take in deep breaths and prepare. Because he knew that the chances of him laughing were high, but he also knew that he didn't want to ruin this for either Qui Na or Lee, so he had planned to try to hold back if possible.

Sighing once again, Neji looked up just as the music got louder and the fog machine worked at its prime and a long tan leg stepped out from behind the shadows. Neji, being a man, couldn't help but react a little, raising his eyebrows in interest as his eyes scanned the now moving body. He started to laugh when he got to the outfit, but, for some reason, he couldn't find it in him to actually get it out. Hell, he couldn't even talk at the moment, all he could do was continue to let his eyes roam her body until he reached the top and was completely and utterly breathless. Looking at her now, he couldn't help but feel idiotic to ever believe that she, this woman standing before him, posed in a dress that should have looked repulsive to the naked eye, could ever be ugly a day in her life.

Her cocoa brown hair flying loose in the wind, her matched eyes that shone brighter than anyone else's there, her lush, full lips, tinted pink slightly from either the make up or the lighting or from natural causes, he couldn't tell, her voluptuous, curvaceous body that teased and toyed with his emotions, her full breasts, her firm-looking bottom, everything called out to him, making him yearn for her with every twist her hips took as she danced rather than walked across the stage. And he kept his usually cold eyes locked in her body till she vanished behind walls he wished he could see through.

"That was Tenten" Qui Na said, smiling proudly. "My cousin."

"Your –your cousin?" He questioned, hearing his voice rise an octave or two but not caring to hide it. "Is it...is it over?" He asked as he finally tore his eyes away from the stage to look at Qui Na.

Surprisingly enough, she and a few others that heard him laughed slightly to his words as if the question was preposterous, and he had to admit that he felt a little embarrassed from his own ignorance to the subject at hand, but he also wanted to know for sure so he pushed aside that flaunted ego of his and asked again, louder this time. "Well? Is it over or not?"

"No." Qui Na squeaked out before she patted him on the back. "Oh, Neji-san, we do need to get you out a little more."

Neji scoffed at her ridiculous offer, but then thought about it and couldn't help but seeing a brighter side to that if, and only if, he got the chance to talk to Qui Na's cousin, Tenten. The idea was full proof. While spending time with Lee and his soon to be wife, he also got to spend time with HIS hopeful soon to be wife as well. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

So as he sat back and smiled comfortably in his seat, he couldn't help but feel hopeful and impatient at the same time to use the backstage pass he and the others had.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Neji was fidgeting. He was waiting in the back with Lee and Qui Na for her cousin to come out since she knew she was here, and he couldn't get his mind off of that woman. She was beautiful so to speak. Possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before and he was determined to see her again, but in person. He looked down at his watch, growling a little at the time that had passed. The show had been over for some time now, but none of the models, at least the one he was interested in, had come out of their dressing room yet and he was growing impatient.

"You said her name was Tenten, ne?" Neji asked, feeling giddy and childish as he waited for her to show up.

Qui Na shook her head as she looked on in anticipation. The only one who looked remotely calm out of the three of them, was Lee since he was content with his love. As far as Neji was concerned, the only thing Lee cared for at this moment was Qui Na's happiness, and what could make her happy was none other than the one woman that they were waiting for.

Neji sighed then sat down in irritation. Slowly, and he does mean slowly, he was losing his interest in this Tenten girl. Sure she was beautiful and was more than likely the kind of to-die-for kind of woman, but her lateness was too much for even him to handle. He was sure that the only reason he was so fixated on finding and getting this woman in his grasps was because of the longing he felt within him and he knew that if he were to leave right now without getting the chance to at least talk to her he would regret everything.

"There she is!" Qui Na screamed as she pushed through the forming crowd, leaving Neji and Lee to travel behind her, blind to what it was she saw, but, by the time they found Qui Na's giggling, bouncing form, he was met with an equally giddy and beautiful woman that was hugging her back. She looked back at Qui Na, smiling as if she hasn't seen her in a long time, before she finally focused on him, and he swore with all of his life that everything started moving in slow motion.

"Is this who you were talking about?" She questioned in a melodic voice as she stepped away from her cousin towards Neji. She smiled as she walked closer, enjoying what she was seeing but not enough to want him. She did admit, however, that he was a handsome man, but she was informed also of his wealth and power and she was sure that he was going to do nothing but boast about it and abuse it. So her interest instantly dropped. She just didn't show it.

"Neji Hyuga." Neji cooed, bowing before he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It's nice to meet you."

Tenten smiled. Usually she would have been flattered, but it was hard to be anything when she could feel her cousin's smile from behind her, as well as her fiancé's. It was awkward and hard to ignore, but she made sure to keep her attention on Hyuga.

"Neji, huh?" she questioned, tilting her head up a little higher just as her dress strap fell. "I've heard about you before. You don't sound like the kind of guy that would succumb to something as trivial as watching beautiful women walk across a stage."

Neji chuckled a little as Tenten walked around him, examining him. "In truth, no. I really wouldn't have been here before Lee and Qui Na forced me to come." He looked over at the two who visibly shrunk under his glare. "But I am glad that they brought me here."

"Really." Tenten inquired as she stopped, done with looking at his physic. "Why?"

"Because I got the chance to meet you." He smirked – since he hardly ever smiles – her way then leaned in a little to look the woman in her eyes, because, even though she was in heels, he was still noticeably taller than she was, much as he was to a lot of women. "And I must say that I am glad to not be let down from your beauty, Miss Tenten."

"Beauty?" Tenten cried out with no effort in trying to hide her forming blush. The reason being, she had never really been called a beauty much before him. In primary school it was cute, in middle school it was pretty, in high school it was hot and now, in her modeling career, it's sexy, but beautiful was something foreign to her ears and she had to admit that it was flattering to hear something like that. "Thank you." She finally said after calming down.

Neji smirked again before standing up straight then looking over at Qui Na and Lee, nodding their way.

"So will you come with us today, Tenten?" Qui Na asked as she reproached her cousin, clasping her hands in hers. "We were thinking about having a night out in the town and it would be absolutely darling if you came along with us. Pretty please!"

Tenten looked at her for a moment before focusing back on Neji who was comfortably chatting with Lee. For a moment, she got the chance to view him from his profile, but he turned back once he was through talking and smirked her way, feeling a little too comfortable with himself around her. Even so, she couldn't take her eyes away from him.

"Okay." Tenten cooed, smiling. "I'll go. I don't have much anything else planned for today anyways."

"Really?!" Qui Na yelled in surprise before jumping and squealing in glee. She turned to Lee, holding up her thumbs in a familiar manner as she smiled and watched as his expression changed instantly from business like to over excitement in seconds.

"That is great, my little flower!" Lee yelled as he scooped Qui Na up and twirled her around in a fit of energy, ignoring the eyes that instantly went their way the moment he opened his mouth. It was then that both Neji and Tenten saw exactly how much Qui Na loved Lee, because no one else would ever begin to think about allowing something as exaggerated as that to happen in public.

"I'm glad my Qui Na found him." Tenten smiled as she watched the two's cheering. "He makes her happy and he gives her so much attention. It's amazing really, how a guy like him is even around anymore."

"Hn." Neji responded as he stepped out of the way of Lee's crazy hands going every which way. "Well, unlike you, I have had to deal with Lee being this way since he was ten. So I am used to it. What I'm not used to is seeing a woman accepting that part of him so easily."

Tenten looked up at Neji, confused. "What do you mean?"

Neji looked down at her, smirked, and then looked back at the two who were finally calming down. "Lee was rather calm on their dates. He didn't do any of this...stuff, when they were first dating. In fact, it hadn't shown till after about a month or two into their dating."

"How do you know all of that?" Tenten asked just as the group started walking off towards the cars in the back parking lot. "It's not like you were there."

"True..." Neji started. "But did you forget already, Lee comes to me about everything. So, it was only natural that he came every time they had a date and told me about how exciting and perfect it was and what ludicrous thing it made him want to do in order to express his appreciation and joyousness."

Tenten giggled a little before shaking her head. "You really are a good friend to him."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm being tortured though."

She laughed again, stopping this time to catch herself before falling over on Neji comfortably, knowing that with his size, she wouldn't topple him over then looked up at him and smiled. Naturally, he was already looking down at her, smirking that infamous smirk because of the distance between their bodies, and that just gave her even more reason to flirt some more. So she wrapped her arms around his and leaned her whole body onto him, sighing as he led her out the back door with Lee and Qui Na ahead of them, chatting to themselves about Kami knows what.

* * *

It had been a while since Tenten had worn her hair up. With her image as the sexiest female model in the game, she never needed to do something like that in a while but in this case, she had to hide herself while they traveled to the cars which just so happened to be parked so far back that they had to take a taxi to get to them.

"So why did you park your own cars instead of getting someone else to park for you." Tenten asked as she took her hair out of the two buns she used to always wear simply because that was the easiest of her disguise to handle.

"There was a line." Lee answered as he swung around the car and opened Qui Na's door.

"Tenten" Qui Na started, looking back at her cousin with curious eyes. "Are you riding with us or Neji to the restaurant?"

Tenten looked at Qui Na with soft eyes before she turned towards the small family car Lee and Qui Na drove around in. It was quaint and all, but she couldn't, or rather didn't want to be seen in that car. Her status would not allow such a thing. So, she took a look back just as Neji pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors to his shiny, black, convertible. "You coming?"

Tenten smiled at him before looking back at Qui Na with sorry eyes. "Sorry Qui Na, but I think I want a ride in that over your...minivan. No hard feelings though, ne?"

Qui Na was going to say something back, but Tenten was already running over towards Neji with open arms, allowing him to swing her over the car door. She landed in a fit of giggles, looking over her shoulder several times for the seat belt as Neji ran over to the driver's side.

"So where are we going?" Neji asked as he drove up beside Lee. "Or are we really just driving down the streets looking for something to do?"

"We're going to a fancy restaurant." Lee sung as he wiggled his eyebrows, which, because of the size of them, looked really weird.

"Oh! A really real fancy restaurant?" Qui Na asked as she looked at Lee, making sure that she spook loud enough to be heard by everyone. "One that even Tenten would want to go to?"

"Hey now." Tenten started as they headed down the street. I like regular restaurants just as much as the next guy."

"Yes but your idea of a regular restaurant is much different from our idea of a regular restaurant."

"Yes!" Lee yelled once they pulled up to a red light. "Your regular restaurant are the equivalent to our nice restaurants."

"Maybe you guys just need to experience life a little more then." Neji started just as the light turned green and he was speeding off ahead of them, leading the way to their destination as Tenten sat there giggling wildly at him seeming like a school girl high on life.

* * *

"Favorite color?" Neji asked.

"Gold. Favorite car?"

"It's foreign. The Ferrari. Favorite animal?"

"Defiantly Lions, though I like dogs too. Favorite breed?"

"Of dog? Great Danes. What about you?"

"Basenjis. Like cats?"

"No. What about you?"

"Not really. What's your favorite color?"

He smiled. "Silver. Why did you become a model?"

She smiled this time. "Because we needed the money…and someone thought I could play the part well. Why aren't you a model?"

This was how most of their time was spent. If they weren't eating, they were asking each other questions or answering each other's questions. Lee and Qui Na took to watching and listening to one or the other, switching when they felt the need to do so. They were, needless to say, pretty happy with the situation that happened. The both of them looked happy to meet the other.

"I'm not suited for modeling." Neji cooed as he looked down, slightly embarrassed. "You said we earlier. Who else was with you?"

Tenten smiled before looking over at Qui Na who was watching her attentively though she wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. After some time, Neji pointed at her in surprise. "With Qui Na?"

"Eh?" Qui Na said as she finally snapped out of her daze and looked around. "What happened? What about me?"

"You used to be a model?" Neji asked.

Lee, who was also in a daze, turned at the sound of the question to look at her as a blush covered her face. "I-It wasn't anything serious. I only did it at first for a friend but then we found that it was paying pretty well so we continued. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well I had fun." Tenten stated as she focused back on Neji and twirled a strand of her hair casually, unknowingly catching his eye. "It was easy to model with her since she and I were so close to one another."

"Even though you were cousins?"

"Hm." Tenten answered. "I never knew my parents. My father died at war and my mother couldn't do it alone so my aunt took me in. Ever since then, we've been together like sisters. In fact, I still remember our first gig."

"Ah!" Qui Na smiled as she hooked arms with Lee. "We were first years."

Tenten smiled then turned towards Neji, eager to tell her story. "All throughout our meager lives as adolescents we were told that we were the exact opposite of one another. People told me that I was like a little devil in an angel's body."

"And they told me that I was an angel with a body that might have been sold off to the devil to get it." Qui Na sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "It was ridiculous."

"But fun." Tenten smiled as she turned back to Neji. "So, anyways, we were always seen together. People started calling us twins because of how much we looked alike. She was the Angel."

"She was the Devil." Qui Na added with a smile. "Before long, rumor got around about our Nick-names and we were sought out by a member of the photography club, his name was…Oh! What was his name again?"

"Minami Kin. He was one of the runts in the group that wanted to get his name up on the wall in the club, so he went looking for us for some photo-shoot he was doing for the cultural festival, and I only agreed because he was an intern to a professional photographer and he offered to pay us some if we went with him. Qui Na, bless her heart, agreed to help just because she wanted to help the first year out. That was when we decided that the rumors were true and that we could play along with the Devil and Angel thing."

"He had us dressed up in these two completely different outfits. She always had on something white and flowing and adorable and innocent overall, and they had me in these tight-fitting, all black, sexy and overly-exposed clothes that almost got me in trouble if it wasn't for a school thing, but I digress. Anyways, after that, we were scouted by this small timer who wanted us to model for him and after getting permission from the school and our parents we started modeling."

"We ended up doing the exact same thing." Qui Na added with a laugh. "I was the angel and she was the devil, and I had to admit that it was kind of fun. I was enjoying myself as a model beside you, Tenten, but…unfortunately, I couldn't see myself as a model for my career choice. I wanted kids and a family and all of that good stuff soon."

"And I didn't." Tenten continued somberly. "So, that's why I'm a model to this day unlike her. I wasn't looking for all of that serious stuff. Not yet. I don't like being tied down so harshly by something as strong as marriage. Hell, even my relationships as a model hardly lasted all that long because they tried to keep me all to themselves knowing that what I do doesn't allow that."

She stopped and sipped at her drink, feeling uncomfortable now that she realized what she was saying. It was more than obvious what Qui Na was doing by bringing about this Neji character. This was a double date after all and here she was, messing it up by mentioning her past relationships and how unsuccessful they were because of her…and it wasn't that Neji was a bad guy. He was by far very handsome and she was extremely attracted to him, but he seemed strict. Too strict almost, and that bothered her just enough to not be able to see her and him lasting, yet, at the same time, she could still see them together at some point.

"I've had that problem many times." Neji sighed as he ran a hand through his hair with a smirk. "I mean, I'm no model, but I do work still. As a CEO of my families company, things tend to get…complicated. I've had many relationships fail because I wasn't spending "enough time" with her or "all I cared about was my work" and not her. I tried to explain things to them, but…" He stopped and shook his head. "Things don't always work out."

Tenten looked at him with content before she smiled and picked at her food once more. It was obvious that she had ruined the mood moments earlier, but he so easily diverted it from her. She felt bad for him now, but him being him, he was bound to leave room for someone else to speak up on his behalf since two of the four people there knew him well.

"You do devote a lot to your work though." Lee complained.

"Really Lee."

"You do! I just wanted to go Karaoke!"

"I wouldn't go there with you even if I did have free time Lee!"

"Why?" Both Qui Na and Tenten asked curiously.

"He can't sing." Neji sighed as he sat back, allowing himself to calm down. "He's so beyond tone death…it makes me feel like my ears are going to bleed!"

Tenten smiled before she started giggling while Qui Na comforted her distraught fiancé. "Are we having desert?" Tenten asked as she ignored the moping Lee. She had her eyes locked on Neji, liking him more and more as time went.

"Sounds good to me." Neji confirmed as he called over the waiter, giving her time to study his features.

Looking at him now, he was a very attractive man. His hair was unnaturally long for a male his age but that only added to his charm and swagger for some reason. His skin was paler than hers, pale enough to be considered porcelain if she hadn't known any better, and it was as clear as anything. No makeup adorned his face so it was clear that he took very good care of himself and his eyes, just as pale as his skin, were clear and unburdened by stress or anything else she would expect form such a successful business man. She smiled as she started gazing down his jawline. He was speaking with a waitress, discussing what all we were getting since he knew this place best, and she couldn't help but smile at him gingerly. He was so perfectly chiseled that he almost looked fake.

Quickly, her eyes shot back up to his just as he turned away from the waitress. He smirked smoothly and she found herself squirming to having his eyes locked on hers in that way. It made her want to get out, but not alone. With him.

"I hope you guys don't mind me ordering for us." He cooed as he looked back down at the table and started fumbling with the silverware.

"Not at all." Tenten answered.

He looked up at the sound of her voice and found her still staring at him and he wanted nothing more but to see those same eyes shining with something more than just admiration. What exactly was this feeling? Was she teasing him? Without speaking? Is that even possible? He hadn't known, and, quite frankly, he didn't want to know either.

_Is this what it means to lust after someone? Why am I suddenly so attracted to someone I don't even know. I literally just met her and yet…I can't get enough of her. Why?_

"Here's your order sir." The waitress cooed as she and three other servers came with the platters, one for each person. Hearing her had snapped him out of his trance just long enough to tear his eyes from her when the plate was placed down.

"Thank you." He said without looking at the waitress.

Tenten smiled at her waiter before looking back down at her dish, smiling. "It's been a while since I've had desert like this. They hardly let me eat excessively." She looked up and smiled. "Thanks Neji"

He smirked, feeling his emotions nearly flow over. By now, he was completely and totally hooked on this woman. "You're more than welcome."

"What is this?" Qui Na asked as she picked up her fork in admiration, not wanting to eat it just yet. "It's so cute! I want to take a picture of it!"

"Okay!" Lee called out from a stuffed mouth as he pulled out his phone. "Smile, My Qui Na. I shall take a picture of you and this…chocolate thing!"

"It's a Chocolate-Hazelnut Trifle, but you tried, so I'll give you a star for that, Lee."

"Yosh!" Lee smiled as he took Qui Na's picture before and while she ate. Beside her, Tenten sat peacefully, staring at her dessert with great interest.

"And what did I get?" She asked as she dug a fork carefully into the dish.

"A White chocolate Mousse Cake."

She looked up at him with confused eyes before she looked back down at the plate. "But this is brown. I don't see any white chocolate."

Neji smirked mischievously before pointing a spoon in her direction. "Take a bite."

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation but listened to him anyways and brought the fork to her mouth. She shivered once the sweet touched her tongue, then continued to look surprised as she bit in. "There's the white chocolate." She giggled as she whipped at her mouth with her napkin. "Oh my, that was good…but, I didn't take you as someone who would so eagerly have tasted all of these chocolate dished beforehand."

"I'm not." Neji started as he poked casually at his dish. "My cousins are, and I guess you can say I…spoil them. Even though one of them is literally one year younger than me, I feel like I have to be the kind of person in their lives that gives them anything they want, you know."

"Did they make you try these?"

He looked up, smiling before he reached across the table to feed Tenten what he had left of his dessert, and, being all too eager with food, she obediently allowed him to feed her. "It's a chocolate and Red-wine Cake. My favorite, personally." He started after seeing her reaction. "And yes, they did, but it's not like I don't like chocolate, it's just that if I had to choose between a chocolate tart and a lemon one, I'd pick the sour one any day."

"That's adorable." Qui Na stated just as she finished her dessert.

"That's attractive." Tenten added, catching Neji's attention.

"Oh, is it?" He cooed, focusing his eyes on hers as he leaned in closer. "Should I do that more often then?"

He smiled, making her smile then bite her lip in anticipation before she sat back, getting some distance between the two of them. "Maybe…but for me next time."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He sat back as well before he pulled out his wallet. "I got this one, Lee."

"But it's expensive."

"Exactly why I should be buying. You have a wedding to fund for."

"Can I at least pay for me and Qui Na?'

Neji sighed then handed him the bill, letting him look at it.

"On second thought, you can handle this."

"Thought so."

"But I got next time!"

"Okay."

Tenten giggled again before she leaned into the table and smiled. "You really are something else, you know that?"

"Is that a good thing?" Neji asked, keeping his eyes focused on her even as he handed the waitress the bill and his card.

"It is." Tenten smiled.

Beside them, Lee and Qui Na watched carefully, silently congratulating one another at this successful setup between the two. With all the attempts they had tried for either or, they were starting to give up. Because, though they meant well, they had to admit that the both of them were extremely hard people to date. Tenten was a fashionista with expensive tastes and a less than big heart for those that couldn't offer her much of anything. She was a good girl with no real harm intended, but she was still a girl with standards…just they were very high…standards that hardly any man could meat without getting their ego properly crushed under her perfectly dressed feet. And then there was Neji. Having grown up with a silver spoon either in his mouth or near it, he was especially hard to like. His face and style, look and build, and overall charisma was perfect. His sex appeal was practically pulsating form him like it had ran through his veins naturally, hell, even the people he hung out with always had some type of feel about them that said they were better than everyone else, even Lee himself felt that way on a good day, and for him, everyday was a good day. So, naturally, the only female he could bear to see himself with was someone who felt the same way about herself, someone with so much confidence, or at least enough to be able to carry herself around him, and for the both of them, those were hard finds. So, lucky for the both of them, setting these two up was not as hard as most others.

Qui Na looked towards Lee, who was already looking at her with a smirk plastered on his face, then winked before motioning towards the other two who were too busy talking to one another to notice them anymore. Lee nodded before he stretched and yawned as loud as he could to catch their attention. "Wow, look at that time!" He near yelled as he stood up.

"It passes by so fast when you're having so much fun, ne?" Qui Na asked.

"Well, Neji, since you said you're paying, do you mind if we head back early? I promised Qui Na a special night and I'm slowly losing my will power over here."

Neji looked at Lee for a moment, taking care to have his eyes sweep over to the now swooning Qui Na before he went back to his smirking best friend. "Sure. Go on. I don't mind."

"Yeah." Tenten added in quickly. "I can just get a ride home from Neji, ne?"

"Sure." Neji smiled.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed before he spun around – much like Michael Jackson would have – and moved to get Qui Na out of her chair. "We'll see you some other time then?"

"Remember to at least try to practice on holding back that narcissist side of yours in time for our wedding, Neji. I don't want any offended guests coming to me or Lee about it afterwards, okay?"

"I'll try." He smirked.

"I don' know, Qui Na." Tenten added again before looking back at Neji. "I don't mind it as much. I think it has a sort of…charm, you know?"

"Whatever. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Can't guarantee that, love." She called out before the two could disappear.

"My attitude is charming?"

She turned to look at him with wide eyes caught off guard before she smiled smoothly, being the composed woman she was, she wasn't going to let him take control of her through such tactics, no matter the octave his voice managed to hit. "Just a little." She started as she sat back to look him over a little better. "But that's probably because I don't see it as you being a narcissist so much as you just knowing what you like and what you don't, and that you're man enough to voice it when needed. It's attractive, a man that knows what he's looking for in everything. Makes it seem like his life is planned out, and that even if a couple of bumps do happen to show up, he'd still be completely prepared for them. You know?"

"…Yeah." Neji sighed as he sat back and looked her over once more.

_The things I would do to you if you let me. _He thought. He was biting his lip now, trying to calm himself down while he waited quietly with her, eyes locked on hers and mouth forced closed in fear that he would say something that came to mind out loud. _I mean, look at her. Such confidence and power doesn't pour off of people that naturally. She looks like she owns the very ground she walks on, like she was supposed to have been born to be praised from the very beginning and…God I wonder what she feels like? Is it wrong that I'm thinking solely about sleeping with this woman? This fine specimen is placed in front of me and all I can think about is what underwear she's wearing underneath that skin tight dress of hers. If she's even wearing any to begin with! Is that wrong…or is it human nature? I mean, who wouldn't crave for something like this…and she's making it no easier on me. I know she knows what she does to me._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she reached across the table for what was left in his wine glass. Taking the thin glass in her thin fingers, she twirls it cautiously before she places the glass to her lips and sips tenderly at the red wine all while keeping her eyes on him, waiting for his response.

"What am I thinking?" Neji re-asked before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I'm thinking that my check is taking a long time to process."

"Am I boring you?"

"Oh no." He leaned in, taking the glass from her before repeating what she did as well, putting the glass on his lips after turning it, looking for her faint lipstick markings. "You could never bore me. I just think that if I managed to get behind the wheel, I'd be able to focus on something else's besides you."

"Hm~~ Do you always say things like that to women you meat?"

"Only the ones as beautiful as you."

"Like who?"

"My cousin. She treasures me as much as I do her, but…I'm thinking of replacing her position, with someone else…someone, not related to me perhaps."

"That would sound better for you, in your case, huh?"

"Yeah." Neji smirked before he downed what was left of the drink, keeping his eyes focused on hers.

"Here's your card sir." The waitress cooed, handing him the card just as he stood. He was out his seat the moment he heard her heels clinking against the marbled floors.

"You ready?" He asked as he pulled Tenten's chair back before putting his card back in his wallet.

"As ready as you are." She started as she allowed him to help her up. "But…are you sure that you're ready?"

"For?"

She turned to him then looked him down slightly before cocking her head to the side in a childlike manner and smirking herself. "Oh, I don't know, Ne-ji-san. What could we possibly do after this." She turned once again once they were waiting outside for the valet to bring his car. "It's going to be hard to beat this place. Their desert was almost unbeatable. So moist and…delectable."

"That it was." He started as he looked down at her with hooded eyes. "I wonder…if anything can beat it?"

"Hm? Maybe we'll have to see some day?"

He nodded just as his car pulled up and he was rushing to open the door for her. _What the hell am I doing? I've never felt so…controlled like this before. She's literally got me by the collar! What am I going to do in this situation? Nothing?! If she doesn't let me, but…damn! Please let me!_

* * *

Whatever had him thinking that driving her to her house was a good way for him to take his mind off of her for a while, was thoroughly thrown out the window at the third red light the reached after leaving the restaurant. Not being able to carry on much conversation with her since he was totally immersed in focusing on the road in front of him had her carrying out the first initiative, but even that wasn't enough to keep his focus on her for too long. He was completely focused on what would calm him – and his little friend downstairs – down. However, for some cruel reason, she wasn't about to have any of that, because by the second red light they reached, he found her wondering hand all but on his package, and by the third she was massaging him. It was getting harder and harder to focus by then, and he was nowhere near close to her home.

"Do you know what you're doing right now?" He asked through strained breaths. By now, his free leg was shaking in anticipation, but he still dared not to turn her way.

"Yup." She answered smoothly. She turned to him before moving closer and sticking her hand underneath the thicker of the fabrics. "I'm the kind of girl that knows what she wants, remember?"

He sighed once before turning her way with clear eyes that read nothing but lust before he turned back to the light and floored it, passing that and all other red lights that dared stop him in a mad attempt to hurry and get anywhere familiar to either her or him. Because he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

_Dear God, help me make it there soon!_

* * *

The car was parked outside her house for now, but neither of them seemed to have any intentions to leave the car at the moment, especially Tenten. She was too busy getting an already worked up Hyuga Neji more worked up. For that whole ride, her hand hardly left him, she just kept working at him, enjoying every reaction she gave him. For all she knew, he could be close to finishing as is, but that wasn't enough to stop her. She wanted to hear him moaning, first. So, naturally, once the car was parked, she reacted first by removing her hand and using her other one to bring him into a deep, passionate kiss, while the previously busy one kept the door handle company.

He let out one moan, one soft, barely audible moan that a normal person would have problems hearing, and that was enough for her, because her teasing wasn't over yet.

Within that second that the sound made its way out of the pits of his gut, she was out the door and walking briskly towards her house, looking back every few steps as she fiddled around her purse for her keys with a giddy smile, leaving a very turned on Neji sitting in the car almost dumbfounded for only three seconds at most.

_I'm not done yet, love. _He thought as he hoped out his car, slamming the door behind him and hitting the alarm button twice.

In three or so strides, he was at the door with her, reaching for her slender hips and bending over to kiss her neck almost tenderly while she giggled, something she had been doing a lot of that night. "Patience, Neji. We are still outside."

"Fuck!" He near yelled before he reached behind her and took out her keys from her purse, unlocked the door and pushed the both of them in one fell movement. The door hadn't fully closed before he was on top of her, kissing her everywhere where skin was exposed until her back managed to prop up on anything solid to hold her up.

"Slow down. I'm not going anywhere." Tenten smirked before bringing her leg up and pushing him back forcefully so she could fix herself up.

"You're flexible." He looked at her as he took the time to calm himself down once again. It had gotten so bad that his breathing started sounding rather harsh. He moved to sit down on the arm of a couch so that he could rub his forearm without falling over. He watched her swaying hips head towards the door to close and lock it. "That's interesting."

She turned to look at him then headed towards him, pushing him back on the couch and hardly giving him any time to sit up properly after that. "Ne, Neji…" she started as her fingers ran up and down his chest, catching and undoing a button every now and then. "What do you like about me?"

"Everything." He answered after sitting up and grabbing her by the waist.

"That's not a legitimate enough answer." She hummed as she started climbing off of him.

But Neji, having been through enough, didn't allow that this time, taking the advantage of her moving to catch her off guard and revers their positions.

"Yes it is." He whispered from atop her. He leaned in and kissed her hungrily on the neck, sucking and biting her hard enough to have her voice hitch.

"Like for instance," he sat up, locking her weakened body between his knees before he started fully unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off somewhere to the side. "Your body. I find it so attractive that I can hardly handle myself. I mean, don't get me wrong, I can control my emotions to a tee, but you, oh you, you know how to play a man till his last string, hm? Just looking at you was enough to have me thinking: What did I do to be blessed with her presence? Then you went and started touching me first. FIRST! Ha! I near lost my mind back there and you know it. So that's another thing to talk about."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, sucking harshly at the bottom lip till he felt it necessary to lift up. "You're strong. Like you said, you're a woman who knows what she wants and makes sure to get it I assume. Well guess what? You sure as hell got me. I mean look at me. "He sits up again, lifting his arms up, presenting himself. "I'm a mess…and it's all because I can't get enough of you. Look what you have me doing. Speaking so much to someone I hardly know at that. Combine that attitude of yours with this body and you've got the perfect girl for me. I don't know. Maybe I just have a thing for women trying to dominate me."

He reached down and found the hem of her dress then shoved it as far up her body as he could before sinking his fingers in a more desirable place, making her cry out in pleasure. Her shaking body went from cold to warm instantly to his touch, and as his face contorted to that of a twisted smile the higher his moans got, the more aggressive he seemed to get as well, going so far as to bite his lip before adding another finger.

"Ah~! N-Neji!"

"What do you want from me?" He cooed as he leaned in lower before kissing her forehead then her nose then her lips, preventing her from speaking or making any other sound besides a moan.

A small growl escaped her, catching him off guard, but not as much as her hand that found its way back to its previous position from in the car. Is breath hitched and his eyes started rolling back just before his hands gave out enough to give Tenten the upper hand.

She pushed herself up in the midst of all this, then slid right from under him and out of reach before he could even realize what had just happened. "What's wrong?" she teased as she took casual steps towards the darkened hallways behind her. "You look so lost all of a sudden, Ne-ji-san."

She paused just by the entrance to the hallway and looked him over with glossed over eyes before she snaked her way out of her dress, and Neji, confused as could be, only watched in awe as she started walking backwards again. "You're not going to make me do all the work are you, Neji?"

He gulped once, only once, before he was off the couch and sprinting towards her giggling figure that seemed interested in teasing him to the very last extent.

"Ah!" She cheered gleefully when he picked her up just before she entered one of the open rooms, her room. They barely made it to the bed before he started back at what she ended.

"Mmm."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked again through messy kisses and ratchet breathing.

She smiled with her eyes closed as she took everything in. By then, she had finally managed to get his pants below his waist, where his "excitement" could clearly be seen, but for her, that wasn't enough. So, feeling a little slutty for this man and this man alone, she reached up and grabbed him by the back of the head and brought him down harsh enough to make his whole body move with the force, then whispered. "I want you to fuck me."

"Shit!" he yelled before sitting up and reaching in his back pocket frantically for a condom. "Why do you do this to me?! Why?"

"Because it's fun. You're fun, and I like you."

"Do you do this to all the guys you like?" He asked before he pinned her back to the bed and started kissing her neck tenderly, making her smile widen into an open moan.

"Only to the one's as handsome as you." She added, making him laugh.

"Fair enough." He cooed as he gripped at the headrest of the bed with one hand before sliding into her, making her back arch unexpectedly as her voice chimed through the empty room.

He smiled as he felt her nails dig into his back and couldn't help but laugh a little when she started calming down, jumping every now and then to get adjusted. "You sure you ready for this?"

"I already told you." She moaned/ panted while her hands moved further up his back and pulled him in further, making him shudder. "I know what I want."

"That you do." He smiled as he lifted to his knees, bringing her hips with him.

She moaned again, feeling the embarrassment of the position they were in but couldn't do much of anything to protest. At the moment, she had to admit that she was being dominated and not the other way around like from before things got this heated.

Another shudder shock through her whole body the moment he started moving again, followed by a grunt from him as he thrust himself further in. She wanted to scream. She really did, but she refused to break so early. He was good, there was no doubt about that, but she at least wanted to see how far she could hold him off before she couldn't do so any more.

However, that was pointless. Because with every passing second, his thrusts grew harder, faster, yet more rhythmic, and she found herself gaping in sheer pleasure regardless of the position she was in at the moment. She found her tiny moans getting louder and louder the faster her got, getting longer in duration and higher in pitch, almost as if she was about to break already. And there was nothing for her to grab, not with the way he was set up. She was basically dangling almost, with feet that barely touched the bed while on her toes and arms not long enough to reach even his arms, there wasn't much else she could do.

In a desperate attempt to gain some sort of control out of this, she reached for the rails on the headrest, but that wasn't working either. He was too good, too fast and too hard for the headrest to handle. Without her holding on, the bed was already knocking against the wall hard enough to leave a mark. Plus, she couldn't keep her hands up there for long anyways. She would always move them, looking for something else to grab in all her excitement.

"Am I not going fast enough?" He grunted, smiling all the while as he watched her struggle in her situation. Before she could even answer, he moved to readjust her, lifting her up higher and ramming into her harder, hard enough to make a scream come out instantaneously after. "Did I hit a sensitive spot?" He cooed before sticking his tongue out and sliding in further again, making her shudder as she tried to hide her screams.

By now she was biting her arm, trying so hard to hide it, to not give him the sense of satisfaction of getting her so close so soon, but he could prevent even that with just a faster pace. She moaned as he slowed his pace, sounding drunk even off of him and sure as hell feeling that way seeing as her eyes were lidded heavily and her body was moving uncontrollably without her consent. She was no longer controlling her movements. With his hands gripping her ass and hips she didn't need to do anything, but she still wanted to.

"Ah~~" She sighed as the familiar feel of fabric touched her and she was back on the bed no longer needing anything to give her leverage. He had slowed his stroke gradually, moving in and out with little to no effort now, yet still he had the same effect on her. With every stroke she was still moaning, still shaking and slightly losing her voice once he was all the way in.

"Ah…y-yes~~ Like that, Neji~~~Ah!" She cooed, eyes closed and hands back around his back. "Ah…AH! I-I'm going t- I'm – I'm…AH~~~~!"

She screamed, she screamed with every thrust that got her close to cumming until it hit, and it hit hard. Her back arched, her eyes widened and her voice left her until she was able to relax once again on the comfort of her bed.

She took deep breaths, keeping her eyes locked on the roof above her before she felt the weight of a finished Neji fall on her.

"You were amazing." He managed to say before he rolled off of her to the spot next to her and stared at the room's ceiling as well.

"You were better." She cooed with heavy eyes that easily slid closed. "You were so~~~ good, Neji~~~."

He sighed before smiling brightly and looking her way. "Round two?"

She turned, eyes wide with a hint of curiosity before rolling over to lay on top of him. "Want to?" She cooed before she bent down and kissed him softly, making his hands reach up to her waist, gripping at her hips once more. She sighed, then pressed herself against him, grinding their naked bodies together, and he moaned, leading her on more and more.

"Don't tease me." He growled before sitting up.

"Why?" She cooed as she reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. "It's fun."

He smirked before flipping her over once again, having her break out into fits of giggles. "You suck."

"You want me to?" She smiled before kissing him just below his bellybutton with eyes locked on his. He didn't say anything though, he just held her gaze and kept his tongue rolling over in the pockets of his cheeks. He smirked before reaching for her head and slowly pushing her further down.

"Will you?"

She smiled, enjoying herself. "The nights not over yet, so…"

He smirked. _This is going to be a good night._

* * *

Tenten sighed as she sat in her dressing room with several other models and rummaged through her things, trying to place everything where they belonged. Another's day's work had just ended for her, and she was nowhere near done with her actual day at all. After her show, she was going to have lunch with Qui Na and the rest of her bride's maids. Now, Tenten hadn't known much of anything about weddings, let alone the traditions of a western one, so she was the least likely to make much conversation on the topics, but she had to be there, for Qui Na. She was, after all, her favorite person ever, but really, all she wanted to do was avoid any if not all of the other people her cousin knew since she didn't know them. She was sure that they would flip when they see her because of who she is, or not do anything because they weren't interested in something as "degenerating" as modeling.

She sighed once more, pouting a little before looking over at her "dead" phone. It had been about a week since she last seen Neji, the possible man of her dreams, and she hadn't heard from him again, but that was probably because of the fact that neither of them knew the others number, but still, she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't tried to at least contact her. The way he made her feel had her acting in ways that she normally would have not been seen doing. Like checking her phone constantly, and sighing whenever no "wanted" missed calls came, and constantly looking at the time and contemplating on calling Qui Na for his number.

"Damn, I look desperate." She sighed before near throwing her phone just as it rung, making her jump in shock.

"Moshi, mosh?"

"Tenten?" Came a deep voice that almost had her stiffening up in excitement.

She crossed her legs before she sat back and looked at the screen once more. The number was unfamiliar. "Yes? Who is this?"

A small laughing sound came from the other end that had her shivering again. _Who is this?_

"You already forgot about me?" He scoffed a sound she remembered instantly that had her smiling like a young girl would.

"Neji?"

"Hm."

She smiled but tried not to let the excitement on her face show through her words. "What are you calling for?" She asked coldly.

"Ouch." He sighed on the other end. "Did I hurt you that bad from not calling back?"

"No." She lied as she checked over her nails. "Why? What did you want?"

"I'm calling to see where you are. I'm coming to pick you up."

"Why? I'm still at the studio. You don't even know how to get here?" She cooed as she walked on. "Besides, I'm about to leave."

"Cool." He sighed on the other end. "I was waiting for so long I thought my leg was going to fall off."

"What are you talking abo…" She stopped and couldn't help the smile that came across her face the moment she stepped out of the building. There, standing with the phone just a few inches from his face was Neji, smiling smoothly before he hung up and started walking her way, dressed as casually as he could.

"Don't you look good?" He asked as he reached his hand out for her to grab, which she did. He spun her a little before stopping her and stepping back to look her over. "Mm. A sight to see indeed. I hope the other bridesmaids won't be too jealous of the model maid of honor."

"Oh stop." She snapped playfully before walking past him. "How did you even know about that?"

"Qui Na called me and told me about it. She asked if I could be your date since she forgot to mention that they were all bringing someone from the grooms end with them."

"And she wanted you to pair up with me?" Tenten added as she stopped by his car for him to open the door. "If I didn't know any better, I would assume that she was trying to set us up."

"Trying?" Neji added before he slid over and opened her door. "I wouldn't say that."

"Then what?" she asked as she looked at him, no longer able to hold her smile.

Neji looked at her then smirked before reaching over and kissing her smoothly just before buckling up and starting the car. "Ah! That will be all over the news if someone saw that huh?"

She smiled, possibly the brightest smile she could muster before sitting back eagerly. "Let it be. I rather prefer everyone knows who you belong to."

Neji smirked before pulling out of the driveway. "So now what?"

"Want to come over…again?"

He looked over at her and smiled again, but bigger this time. "Sure. How could I say no to someone as beautifully wanted as you? I would be scolded by everyone I know, if I do something like that."

"So I guess you better hold on tight, huh lover boy."

He smirked. "I guess so."

_What did I get myself into? _He looked over at her as she enjoyed herself, singing to no one in particular to the soft music he played. _Something interesting I must say. This should be fun!_

* * *

**Not comfortable with that ending but…I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if that was what killed it for you, but really this was getting so long.**


End file.
